


Sonia dying is one of life’s greatest mysteries

by Reddieismyhappypill



Series: IT Theory [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Deaths, F/M, Other, Questions, parenting, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddieismyhappypill/pseuds/Reddieismyhappypill
Summary: Did Sonia die before eddie left derry?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak
Series: IT Theory [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sonia dying is one of life’s greatest mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> I have more questions than theory tbh BUT ITS OKAYYYYY:)

Welcome to my Ted Talk.

Eddie was 34 when sonia died and I hardly doubt he would’ve left derry with her being controlling and tricking him into staying so he probably stayed till she died. I also doubt sonia would’ve let eddie date Myra because she’ll feel Myra is taking him away, also Eddie wouldn’t date Myra because she’d look like sonia and he’d probably freak out (also imagine how awkward it’ll be if sonia and Myra did meet... yeah) so he probably met her after he left derry. Which is why he doesn’t freak out that they look the same since he’d forget what sonia looks like. So let’s say he leaves derry when sonia dies and he meets Myra, buys a house already unpacked and completely settled in and made it look nice WHILST somehow managing to get a high levelJob all in 5 years, since according to the book he goes back to derry at 39. HOW ON EARTH DID HE DO ALL THAT IN 5 YEARS?!? ALSO another reason sonia must already be dead is that if not she would’ve constantly rang him up checking up on him and then he wouldn’t of forgotten about Derry, or the losers, or Richie, or Pennywise. BUT HE DOES FORGET SO SHE MUST BE D E A D DEAD!

Thanks for listening to my ted talk.

no but seriously help. I have no idea did she die or not?!? How did he do this in 5 years?!?


End file.
